


Nine Tenths of the Law

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession is nine tenths of the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#8 - "Possession"

“Possession is nine tenths of the law,” she giggles, dragging you out on the dance floor. Your bodies writhe in tandem with the music; her face is alight, triumphant. She has you now, she thinks. She has you in a way I never can.

I sip my drink, and lean back to watch the show.

You're beautiful, Ray. Poetry in motion. I love the thrust of your hips, your wild smile. I love your eyes...

Bedroom eyes that gaze past the silly chit and firmly lock on me.

She only thinks she has you.

We both know you are mine.


End file.
